Diane Farrah/Quotes
Season One The Day That Everything Changed :Diane: In the five years since the nanite event we have never had an E.V.O. incident so magnitude, evacuation is under way and Providence agents are on the scene. Providence's Keep is now over the city, we may see an end to this. :We've been hearing rumors about Providence weapon and it appears to be... (Rex emerges) a teenager? The Hunter :Diane: (On television) Since his arrival on the scene just over a month ago, the Hunter has captured public's attention. Such common man aid such as Providence. He inspired men to following, including the making of his own personal army. :Hunter Cain: We need to protect ourselves from this "Rex" and every other sicko like him. People should draw their own conclusions. :Rex: (to the television while fighting an E.V.O.) Arrgh! Here's my conclusion. YOU'RE A LYING WHACK JOB! :Bobo Haha: You know he can't hear you, right? Now can we finish this? :Diane: (On Television) Providence's secret weapon - a teenage boy named Rex - hero? Abomination? Humanity's last hope? you decide. :(TV turns off) :Rex: Well, a few people get it. It's a start. :Bobo Haha: What can I say that I haven't said already? Humans are idiots, but every once in a while, they get it right. The Swarm :Diane: (On Television) A massive section of the Great Wall was fell tragically yesterday. But as the world mourns is also celebrates the millions of lives saved in Asia. :Diane: (On Television) Lives saved a large part of something you might find hard to believe: These colorful undies. Our sources say that they gave Providence Scientists the scent they needed to turn those bugs against themselves. :Rex: (seeing the news) Why is my underwear on TV? (Holiday and Six turn around. To Bobo) Sources? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that I stomped more bugs than you, would it? :Bobo Haha: Heh. What do you think? :Rex: I think I'm going back to bed now. Promises, Promises :Diane: Another entity has emerged, this time in heart of Paris. Authorities are basely unprepared. Unless it's decided to response to pandemic as marshalled the city will fall just like Kiev-(interrupted by E.V.O.) Season Two Exposed :Diane: I'm Diane Farrah and, for the first time ever, we've got an exclusive all-access pass inside the top-secret organization known as Providence. To uncover for our viewers, all the juiciest behind-the scenes details of this most secret of institutions. And to find out the real story behind that man of mystery you've all wondered about for so long. All your questions are about to be answered. Welcome to Providence Exposed! (Camera closes-up on her face) On Ultimate Exposure! :Six: Agent Six is the name. On behalf of Providence, I'd like to welcome you to our facility. :Diane: Spare me the small talk, I'm here to ask the tough questions, and I expect truthful answers. :Six: Shoot. :Diane: So..is there a Mrs. Six ? (Combs her hair) :Diane Farrah: Tell me, Six... May I call you Six? What is the real truth behind the Nanite event that created the EVOs? :Agent Six: That's classified. :Diane Farrah: What is your role, if any, in that event? :Agent Six: That's classified, too. :Diane Farrah: Are you always this talkative? :Agent Six: No comment. :Diane So, Agent Six, how did ''you become a Providence Agent. :'Six''': That's also highly sensitive. Category:Character Quotes Category:Quotes